Transformers Know Your Stars
by Super Metal Sonic
Summary: Transformers of all series must face the evil of being guest on Know your stars
1. Terrorsaur

**Transformers Know Your Stars**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_Know your stars…stars._

"Where he go" Terrorsaur said as he appeared in the chair, "where I go?"

_Know your stars… Terrorsaur… he is Starscream's love child._

"What? Okay I admit I have a hi-pitched voice and I'm traitorous like him, but that does not make me Starcream's love child"

_Know your stars…Terrorsaur… like to play dress up with Waspinator._

"I do not! Who are you, Rattrap?"

Know your star…Terrorsaur…is a loyal servant to Megatron. 

"I am not loyal to that lounge lizard, I should be leader, not him"

_Know your stars... Terrorsaur… he is BW Inferno's secret lover._

"THAT'S A LIE! I am not in love with Inferno and I am not gay!"

_Sure you do. _

"I do not, If anyone loves him, it's Megatron" Terrorsaur then gets his head blown off by a shot form BW megs, "That will teach you to insult me"

Now you know Terrorsaur… Starscream's love child, who likes to play dress up and is in love with Inferno.

"THEY KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME, YOU LIAR!" Terrorsaur yelled as he tired to reattach his head to his neck.

**Our next guest will be G1 Hot Rod.**


	2. Hot Rod

**Transformers Know Your Stars**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_Know your stars…stars._

Hot Rod appears on the chair, confused, but smiling.

_Know your stars… Hot Rod… is the lead singer of Barney and friends band._

"Is that even real?"

_Know your stars…Hot Rod… Sings "Raining Men" when he no one is around._

"I only did that once! How was I supposed to know Blaster was in Tape player mode?"

Know your star…Hot Rod…thinks Ultra Magnus is hotter then Arcee. 

"Dude, you're seriously asking for a butt kicking" Hot Rod said with a pissed off look on his face.

Know your star… Hot Rod… is quick to violence. 

"I am not!"

_Know your stars... Hot Rod… he killed Optimus Prime to become leader._

"That was an accident"

_Sure it was. _

"No really. I was trying to save him."

If that's your idea of saving him I'd to see what you do when Killing someone.

Now you know Hot Rod… lead singer of baby band who likes to sing "raining men", like Magnus more then Arcee, quick to violence and save people by killing them.

"THEY KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" Hot Rod yelled.

**Our next guest will be Armada Sideways**


	3. Amarda Sideways

**Transformers Know Your Stars**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_Know your stars…stars._

Sideways sits down on the chair, looking impatient.

_Know your stars… Sideways… He is really Captain Underpants._

"That's not true, that's a lie!"

_Know your stars…Sideways… likes to eats Dinobot boogies._

"Who's telling these lies? Who are you?"

Know your star…Sideways…likes to dance the can-can with Cyclonus and Starscream. 

"Lies!" Sideway said, standing up, "All lies!"

Know your star… Sideways… is really a femme in men clothes. 

"I'll kill you, you little son of a-"

_Know your stars... Sideways… he helped the Autobot destroy Unicron._

"That not true!"

SIDEWAYS! Unicron's voice echoed, I SUMMON YOU TO BE PUNISHED FOR BETRYING ME!

A beam of light surrounds Sideways as he is lifted up into the sky.

Now you know Sideways… a femme in men clothes, who likes to dance the can-can with Cyclonus and Starscream, helps the Autobots destroy Unicron and is really Captain Underpants.

"SAVE ME, SUPERMAN!" Sideways yelled.

**Our next guest will be Cybertron Thundercracker**


	4. Cybertron Thundercracker

**Transformers Know Your Stars**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_Know your stars…stars._

Thundercracker sits down on the chair, looking nervous.

_Know your stars… Thundercracker … is Barney's number one fan._

"I am not!"

_Know your stars…_ _Thundercracker … thinks he's the Lone Ranger._

"What is this?"

Know your star… Thundercracker …his really name is Stinky T 

"Quit it with the lies!"

Know your star… Thundercracker… Megatron found him in a box of crackers. 

"Huh? That makes no sense"

_Know your stars... Thundercracker … he has a gun for an arm..._

"Finally something that's true!"

…_Because he ate his old one_

Thundercracker then did an anima fall and muttered "I give up"

Now you know Thundercracker … Barney's number one fan, who thinks he's the Lone Ranger, he eats his arm was found in a box of crackers and whos real name is Stinky T.

"That's all lies!" Thundercracker yelled.

**Our next guest will be G1 Bruticus**


End file.
